This application has subject matter in common with the inventor's prior patent application Ser. Nos. 12/624,621, 12/622,100, 12/318,471, 12/318,470, 12/318,473, 12/292,153, 12/232,505, 12/232,035, 12/149,963, 12/149,964, 12/073,095, 12/073,889, 12/007,076, 12/003,691, 12/003,809, 11/806,711, 11/806,285, 11/806,284, 11/566,322, 11/527,628, 11,527,629, 11/498,874, 12/545,992, 12/806,711, 12/806,285, 12/806,284, 12/566,322, 12/527,628, 12/527,629, 12/527,631, 12/502,661, 11/498,881, 11/255,981, 11/184,771, 11/152,063, 11/094,215, 11/092,742, 11/092,741, 11/094,156. 11/094,155. 10/954,189, 10/902,123, 10/883,719, 10/883,747, 10/341,519, 12/545,992, 12/292,580, 12/710,918, 12/622/000, 12/710,561, 12/710, 12/711,456, and 12/771,003.
The above-listed prior patent applications of the inventor apply optics theory to LED lights for outdoor or indoor application and that are powered by alternating current (AC) or direct current (DC) supplied by an electric cord and plug for an outlet, or by a battery, transformer, solar cell, or other power source to create a plurality of LED light beams and illuminate close areas, or remote areas by projection of the light beams to the remote areas. The present invention may utilize a number of principles taught in the prior applications, including the provision of more than one light source, more than one function, more than one optics means, more than one projection means, super power saving circuits, and cost saving concepts.